Pronombres
Un pronombre es una palabra que sustituye a un grupo nominal más largo. Pronombres personales *'me' – yo, mi, me *'tu' – tú, ti, te, su, usted *'el' – él, ella, ello, le, la, lo (una persona) *'lo' – él, ella, ello, le, la, lo (una cosa) *'nos' – nosotros, nos *'vos' – vosotros, vosotras, ustedes, sus *'los' – ellos, ellas, les, las, los Grupos pronominales Tu es el singular y vos es el plural en todas las situaciones, formales e informales. El se usa para referirse a personas y animales, como mamíferos y aves. Puede ser aplicado metafóricamente también a otras criaturas, los robots, la luna, tormentas, etc. Lo se usa para referirse a las cosas, criaturas simples, ideas, conceptos, etc. Los se usa como plural de ambos el y lo. El no distingue los géneros. Los nombres propios y los grupos nominales cortos tales como la om, la fem, la xica y la xico constituyen buenas alternativas a los pronombres con género. (Algunos prefieren el uso de elo y ela, palabras no oficiales, para referirse a un hombre o una mujer cuando ambos están presentes en el contexto.) * Do es Joana? La xica es en la jardin. – ¿Dónde está Joana? La hija (= ella) está en el jardín. * Do es me come de matina? Acel es en la cosina. – ¿Dónde esta mi desayuno? Está en la cocina. Un pronombre personal puede tener a continuación una proposición relativa. Si el sentido está claro, se puede suprimir el pronombre, dejando al pronombre relativo una doble función: * El recorda sempre la nomes de los ci el ia encontra. – Recuerda siempre los nombre de los que se encontró. * Me respeta tu, ci es tan saja. – Te respeto ( a tí), que eres tan sabio. * El ci osa, gania. – Aquel que se atreve, gana. * Ci osa, gania. – Quien se atreve, gana. On es por lo general un pronombre indefinido. Significa "las gentes en general" o "una persona cualquiera". A menudo, permite evitar el uso de la voz pasiva: * On dise ce tu va parti. – Se dice que te vas. * On debe repete la verbo. – Se debe repetir el verbo. / El verbo debe repetirse. Se es el pronombre reflexivo de la tercera persona, tanto del singular como del plural. Indica el sujeto del verbo, no siendo nunca el sujeto: * El limpi se. – El se limpia. * Los lava se. – Ellos se lavan. Los pronombres me, tu, nos, vos y se se usan, sin cambio, como posesivos ("mi", "tu" etc.), pero en elefen, no hay pronombres posesivos ("el mío", "el tuyo" etc.). En su lugar, se usan grupos nominales como el de tu, los de nos, donde entonces se repite simplemente el sustantivo con el posesivo correspondiente: * Me ia trova me libros, ma tu no ia trova tu libros. – He encontrado mis libros; pero tu no has encontrado los tuyos. * Me ia trova me libros, ma tu no ia trova los de tu. – He encontrado mis libros; pero tu no has encontrado los tuyos. * Tu jueta es plu bon ca me jueta. – Tu juguete es mejor que el mío. * Lo es ance plu grande ca lo de el. – También es más grande que el suyo. * No toca acel jueta! Lo no es de tu. – No toques ese juguete. No es tuyo. Pronombres determinantes Así como se puede emplear un adjectivo como sustantivo, se puede convertir la mayor parte de determinantes en pronombres. Los pronombres esta, acel y alia pueden formar el plural añadiendo '-s': *'tota' – todo, toda, todos, todas *'ambos' – ambos (los dos) *'esta', estas – este, esta,estos,estas *'acel', aceles – aquel, aquella, aquellos, aquellas *'cualce' – el cual, la cual, los cuales, las cuales *'cada' – cada uno, cada una *'alga' – algún, alguna, algunos, algunas *'cual' – cuál, cuáles, qué *'multe' – mucho *'poca' – poco *'plu' – más *'la plu' – la mayoría, la mayor parte *'min' – mínimo *'la min' – el mínimo *'un/la otra', otras – otro, otra, otros, otras *'la mesma' – the same *'un tal' – one such, such a one Ejemplos: * Estas aspeta bela! – ¡Qué buen aspecto tienes! * Prende cualce. – Toma una (cuaalquiera, no importa cual). * Me no vole judi, car me gusta egal cada. – No quiero tomar partido, porque me gustan por igual. * Me vole grasia cada de esta persones. – Quiero dar las gracias a cada una de estas personas. * Alga pensa ancora ce la mundo es plata. – Algunos piensan aún que la Tierra es plana. * Tu ia versa mal la vino. Alga es sur la table. – Has servido mal el vino. Algo se ha derramado en la mesa. * Multe de nos es programores. – Muchos de nosotros somos programadores. * Me no ia regarda multe de acel filmas. – No he visto muchas de esas películas. * Me reconose poca de la persones en la popla. – Reconozco pocas personas entre el público. * Plu va ariva pronto. – Pronto llegarán mas. * Alga parolas es clar, ma on no pote leje fasil la plu. – Algunas palabras son claras; pero la mayor parte no es fácil leerlas. * Tu ave min ca me. – Tienes menos que yo. * Me vole bonveni tota de vos. – Quiero dar la bienvenida a todos. * Me ia compra sinco libros nova, ma me ia lasa tota en la bus. – He comprado cinco libros nuevos; pero los he dejado todos en el autobús. * Ambos de la enfantes jua felis. – Los dos niños (ambos) juegan alegremente. Los nombres pueden utilizarse como pronombres para indicar los grupos de un tamaño determinado. Esos pronombres no toman generalmente la '-s' del plural y no necesitan determinante: *'Tre' de me amis va ariva a esta sera. – Tres de mis amigos vienen esta tarde. *Cuanto pizas tu ia come? – ¿Cúantas pizzas has comido? *'Cuatro'! – ¡Cuatro! *La cuatro de nos va come en junta. – Vamos a comer juntos los cuatro. *'Un' de me gatos manca. – Me falta uno de mis gatos. *La tre ia abita en la mesma aparte. – Los tres viven en el mismo piso. Para indicar los múltiplos imprecisos de números como sento, mil ó milion, se añade la '-s '''de plural: *Ia ave '''miles' de persones a la conserta. – Había miles de personas en el concierto. *A cada anio, miliones migra a otra paises. – Cada año, millones emigran a otros paises. *On ia vacui miles de plu persones de locas inondada par la deluvias. – Se han evacuado a miles de personas de lugares inundados por la lluvia. *On pote fatura plu sentos per servi. – Se pueden pedir algunos cientos más para servirlos. No se puede transformar la en pronombre. Se debe usar el y los: *La casa de me padre es plu grande ca lo de me frate. – La casa de mi padre es más grande que la de mi hermano. *Lo es ance plu grande ce lo cual me intende compra. – Es más grande que la que tengo intención de comprar. No se puede utilizar no como pronombre, pero se puede utilizar [[#Autres pronoms|'nun']] y no cosa. El número zero puede también utilizarse como pronombre. La expresión idiomática la un la otra significa "uno/una la otra/los unos/unas las otras ". Posee variantes como la un o la otra (el uno o el otro, etc.), la un pos la otra (el uno tras el otro, etc.) así como la un sur la otra (el uno sobre el otro, etc.): *La xicos colpa la un la otra. – Los chicos se golpean los unos a los otros. *Me pila me crepes la un sur la otra. – Apilo mis creps los unos sobre los otros. En algunas frases, a un pronombre le sigue un verbo, por lo que cabe el malentendido de un determinante seguido de un verbo reutilizado como sustantivo. Por ejemplo, fuera de contexto, no se puede estar seguro de que acel veni de Italia significa "la acción de llegar de Italia" o "aquél que viene de Italia". En la mayoría de los casos, el contexto hace que el significado sea evidente. Sin embargo, los principiantes y los que quieren evitar cualquier riesgo de ambigüedad, pueden agregar un simple sustantivo – como person o cosa – después del determinante en lugar de convertirlo en un pronombre: * Acel cosa veni de Italia. – Esa cosa viene de Italia. * Recorda ce alga persones abita en se auto. – Recuerda que algunas personas viven en sus coches. En algunos casos, se quiere dejar claro que el sustantivo verbal no es un verbo. Con palabras como alga, multe, y poca, se puede añadir de entre el determinante y el sustantivo; el determinante se convierte entonces en un pronombre, pero el sustantivo no se convierte en un verbo. Con los determinantes como esta y acel, se puede agragar la delante del determinante: * La profesor ia demanda alga de atende. – El profesor pidió un poco de atención. * Multe de labora pote es evitada. – Se puede evitar una gran cantidad de trabajo. * La esta deside no es un bon resulta. – Esta decisión no es un buen resultado. Preguntas Elefen tiene dos pronombres, que sirven para hacer preguntas: *'cual'? – ¿cuál? (= cual cosa?) *'ci'? – quién? (= cual person?) Ci solamente es pronombre, y no puede usarse como determinante. Cual es principalmente un determinante, pero también se usa a menudo como pronombre, si se acepta el pequeño riesgo de que expresiones tales como cual veni de Italia 'puedan ser malinterpretadas. Ejemplos: *'Cual tu gusta? – ¿Cuál te gusta? *'Cual' tu prefere, la rojas o la verdes? –¿Cuál prefieres. las rojas o las verdes? *'Ci' vole es un milionor? – ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? *Tu vade a la sinema con ci? – ¿Con quién vas al cine? *'Ce' es en la caxa? – ¿Qué hay en la caja? *Vos prefere ce? – ¿Qué es lo que prefieres? También se usa ci y cual en preguntas preguntas indirectas. Pronombres relativos Cual y ci funcionan también como pronombres relativos, introduciendo una proposición relativa: *'cual' – que *'ci' – quien (= la person cual...) El pronombre relativo para una persona o un animal es ci. El pronombre relativo para una cosa es cual: * Esta es la fem de ci me ia compra me auto. – Esta el la mujer a la cual compré mi coche. * La fem de ci me ia oblida se nom es denova a la porte. – La mujer de quien me olvide su nombre está de nuevo en la puerta. * A, vide la patetas ci segue se madre! – ¡Oh, mirad los patitos siguiendo a su madre! * La libro cual me leje es tro longa. – El libro que leo no es muy largo. * La casa en cual nos abita es tro peti. – La casa en que vivimos es muy pequeña. * La superstisios – me gusta esta parola! – cual me ia investiga es riable. – Las supersiticiones – me gusta esa palabra –, sobre las que investigué, son ridículas. * El esperia un sonia cual el teme. – Tiene un sueño que teme. * Compara: El esperia un sonia ce el teme. – Ella experimenta un sueño (y el sueño es) que tiene miedo. Con algunas oraciones de relativo, la frase principal omite la nominal a la que se refiera la cláusula. El propio pronombre relativo aparece en el lugar del sustantivo. En tales casos, para evitar confusiones, se puede utilizar lo cual en lugar de cual y el ci en lugar de ci: * Acel es lo cual me ia comprende. – Me ia comprende acel informa. * Me comprende lo sur cual on ia instrui me. – On ia instrui me sur alga cosa, e me comprende lo. * Me no recorda (el) ci me ia vide. – Me ia vide el, ma me no recorda el. * Me no recorda (el) a ci me ia parla. – Me ia parla a el, ma me no recorda el. Otros pronombres Hay cuatro pronombres especiales para indicar las persona. Sólo se usan en singular: *'algun' – alguno (= alga un, alga person) *'cualcun' – cualquiera (= cualce un, cualce person) *'cadun' – cada uno (= cada un, cada person) *'nun' – nadie (= no un, no person) Ejemplos: *'Algun' entre nos es la asasinor. – Alguno entre nosotros es el asesino. *Dise acel broma a cualcun, e el va rie. – Cuenta ese chiste a cualquiera y reirá. *'Cadun' debe reseta un premio. – Cada uno debe recibir un premio. *Me senta en la atrio per un ora, e nun ia parla a me. – Me siento en la sala durante una hora y nadie me dirige la palabra. Los correspondientes de algun, cualcun, cadun y nun para las cosas son alga cosa (algo), cualce cosa (cualquier-a), cada cosa (cada cosa) y no cosa (nada). Normalmente los pronombres no son modificables por determinantes o adjectivos, pero pueden ser modificados por grupos preposicionales: * Nos en la sindicato esije plu diretos. – Al sindicato, revindicamos más derechos. * Tota de la lenio es danada. – Todo el bosque esta dañado * La plu de esta linguas es difisil. – La mayor parte de esas lenguas son difíciles.